Summary of Work: 1. Sex reversal studies in fresh water fishes. 2. In vivo effects of hyperdiploid Ly1+ B cells. 3. Influence of host environment on growth of clonal Ly1+ B cell. 4. Serial passage of bone marrow stem cells through murine hosts. 5. Observations of chromosomal aberrations in lymphoid tissue cultures. 6. Adhesion invasion and metastases in mouse. 7. Post and prenatal diagnosis of chromosomal aberration of cultured amniotic fluid cells and CVS. 8. Cytotaxonomic studies of the family Anabantidae.